


Too Shy

by SeptiKatiplier



Category: Internet Personalities, Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Adorable, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Septiplier - Freeform, Septiplier AWAY!, Some angst, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 17:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8905438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeptiKatiplier/pseuds/SeptiKatiplier
Summary: Jack has the ring, he just doesn't have the guts to ask Mark the damn question.Surely everything will go fine if he just... well, slips it onto his finger in the middle of the night.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to this adorable fluff with a pinch of angst! I hope you will enjoy.

Jack couldn't do it.

He couldn't find the perfect moment to pull it out of his pocket, to get down on one knee and just say the fucking question.

He couldn't look his love in the eye or think of any snarky, romantic proposal openings. He didn't know how to do it.

He called his mom, his dad, all four siblings, even a few of his uncles. They all basically told him to form some great plan, go on a date to a place special to him and Mark, yada yada. He tried, but he was just so nervous.

Yesterday was their 4th anniversary. The 4th year of being together. It's been four years since the first time Jack kissed him on the cheek and asked him out. He was able to do that, so why the fuck can't he just propose?

Mark groaned and shifted on the bed. Jack froze, clutching tightly onto the little box that held the ring he bought almost a month ago. It was nothing special; just a little silver band with a string of tiny diamonds running down the middle. Very simple, but it had caught Jack's eye almost immediately.

He wondered if Mark would've wanted something flashier, more extravagant. Both men tended to be on the outgoing side, but surprisingly, Mark was the more screamy, socialist type.

Jack took out the ring and placed the box on the bedside table. He squinted and examined it closely. The diamonds glinted softly in the moonlight, enchanting Jack. It was so pretty… but what if Mark didn't like it?

He felt the red-head turn over in bed, feeling around the bed. Jack turned to see his mouth slightly agape, his long dyed hair covering part of his face, a dreamy expression on his face. Just as beautiful as the ring, if not more.

Jack laid back down on the bed, allowing Mark to lazily wrap his arm around him and pull him close, a sleepy smile on his face.

"I love you," Jack whispered. He knew Mark wouldn't respond, but he wanted him to know.

Mark's grin widened, and he tightened his grip on the Irishman. Jack realized he was now stuck, and he couldn't put the ring back in its hiding place without waking his boyfriend.

He carefully wiggled around until his arms were free, and he gently took Mark's left hand and slid the ring onto his third finger to see how it looked. It was absolutely perfect, and suited him completely.

Jack could imagine Mark with it everyday. Mark singing softly to himself as he works on the computer, pausing every so often to adjust the ring and smile at it. Mark lovingly petting Chica with his hand, making sure the ring doesn't get caught in her fur. Mark holding hands with Jack, allowing the ring to scrape up against his palm and remind him of the love they have.

He couldn't bring himself to remove the ring, and simply left it there on his finger.

Jack pulled Mark's hand onto his chest, fidgeting with the ring. His eyes drooped, and before he knew it, he was asleep.

***

Mark awoke before Jack did, which was slightly surprising. He stretched and admired the sleeping beauty for a moment. He had no idea how he'd scored such a man, but he was eternally grateful.

He leaned in and gave Jack a quick peck on the forehead before leaving him to rest. He grabbed his glasses and put them on, taking a moment to glance at Jack with clear vision and a smile.

Mark strolled into the bathroom and shut the door. He looked at his reflection in the mirror, rubbing at his stubble. He ought to give it a trim soon. It was becoming much too thick for his liking.

A small glint caught his eye. He stopped and squinted in the mirror. A... a ring? On his finger?

Mark looked down to his left hand and studied the little silver ring that he was quite sure hadn't been there when he went to sleep. It was rather pretty, but where had it come from?

He returned to the bedroom, where Jack was still sound asleep and oblivious to the confusion swarming in Mark's mind. He saw there was a tiny open box on the bedside table, and started to put two and two together.

"Oh... you idiot, you're lucky you're so cute," he chuckled. Jack softly snuffled and peered at Mark for a moment, before closing his eyes again and rolling over with a whine.

"Nooo… why is it so _early?_ " Jack complained, his voice slightly muffled by the pillows he was stuffing his face into.

"Rise and shine, love. The day won't wait for you," Mark sang gleefully, crawling into bed and hugging Jack with all his might. The Irishman fidgeted and groaned.

"The day can go fuck itself."

Mark held up his hands defensively. "Alright man. Come out whenever you want pancakes."

He rolled out of bed and trotted over to the doorway. Mark paused, looking back at Jack's resting form.

"Oh, by the way, when are we getting married?" he asked, unable to hold back a grin.

"Hm?" Jack looked over his shoulder with unfocused eyes and a questioning look.

"I mean, I've got the ring, so... when?" Mark held up his left hand, waving at Jack and smiling from ear to ear.

"W-What?" Jack stammered, giving Mark a horrified look as he saw the ring on his hand. His wordless stare made Mark all the more amused.

"What? Do you not remember?" Mark asked innocently, kneeling down next to the bed and staring into Jack's eyes.

"I... I... fuck." He buried his face into his hands, blushing like a madman. Mark laughed and shook his head.

"Well, I've gone and done it now," Jack groaned. "I'm sorry, I meant this to be more... special?"

"Don't worry, babe." Mark reached over and grabbed Jack's hands, giving both of them gentle kisses right in his palms. He looked into Jack's oceanic blue eyes with complete seriousness.

"You will always be special to me, no matter what you do."

"Oh… you're too good for me, Mark," Jack chuckled. "Can't believe I get to marry you."

Mark raised an eyebrow. "Woah, aren't you going to ask me first?"

"Uh—em, w-will you marry me?" Jack stuttered, blinking quickly and flushing red.

Oh, he was too cute.

"I'm joking, babe," Mark giggled. "But yes, of course."

"Ughh!" Jack pulled his hands out of Mark's grasp and stuffed his face into the pillow once more. "You fuckin' asshole!"

"Love you too." Mark winked before leaving the bed. As soon as he turned his back, he felt a large, fluffy object hit him from behind.

"Huh? Was that your pillow?!"

"Yes, because fuck you. Now—" Before he could finish, Mark whirled around and grabbed the pillow, lunging it towards Jack's unsuspecting form.

"Ah, fuck—!" Jack threw his arms up and deflected the projectile. "Hey!"

Mark grinned. "You asked for it."

He jumped onto the bed and practically threw himself on top of Jack. Mark began to tickle his sides with little mercy. In an instant, Jack was wildly flailing about, letting out little screeches and shouts of laughter.

"Ahhh—Mark—Stop! Bad touch, bad touch! FUCK!" Jack yelled, squirming around and giggling uncontrollably. Mark stopped tickling him and swooped down to plant a kiss right on his lips.

Jack froze up but quickly began to kiss him back, grabbing his shoulders and pulling him closer.

All that was in Mark's mind was Jack; his beautiful eyes, his endearing Irish accent, his little customary giggle whenever Mark told a stupid joke.

He ruffled Jack's hair with his fingers, holding him tightly, his heart aching for Jack.

"I love you with everything I have. I trust you with my life," he murmured once they had parted. "I want you to know that."

Jack studied him carefully before responding, "I care so much for you. I... I really want to spend the rest of my days with you."

Mark smiled, glancing down at his new engagement ring. "Looks like you'll be able to."

**Author's Note:**

> The ending is a bit bleh because I did it on a different day than the other parts of this fic, but oh well! Fuck it!


End file.
